Feelings
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: A series of 7 love poems telling the love story of John Smith & Pocahontas. It is a story narreted on poems. Hope u like it. This story is dedicated to my Readers & Reviewers. Read & review...
1. Dreams

Poc_ahontas dreamed of finding a true love. Her thoughts-------_

_' _**_When I am alone_,**

_**He stands beside me silently;**_

_**In my dreams.**_

_**He touchs me again & again.**_

_**His dreamy eyes,**_

_**Smiles at me**_

_**In my dreams.**_

_**I see him everywhere**_

_**I see his eyes in mine**_

_**He comes to me always.**_

_**But I have never found him.**_

_**Still I feel him every where.**_

_**I have never seen him,**_

_**But still he comes to me,**_

_**In my dreams.'**_


	2. Silence

**Then one day Pocahontas met John Smith at the waterfall. John Smith's thoughts in that magical momment---------**

_**'No need of words anymore,**_

_**Let the silence prevail,**_

_**Let the eyes talk;**_

_**At the edge of silence.**_

_**No need of any word now,**_

_**Looking into your eyes,**_

_**Let the silence prevail,**_

_**Until the sun rises.**_

_**Many unspoken words, many unknown thoughts**_

_**Let them talk in the words of silence**_

_**Let the hopes bloom together,**_

_**At the edge of silence.**_

_**Standing at the edge of silence.**_

_**I have found myself anew**_

_**When you said;**_

_'**I love you.''**_


	3. A song of love

**Pocahontas felt that John was her true love. She was mad in his love. Her thoughts-------**

_In the lines of my poem_

_I feel you here_.

I_n the songs of my dreams,_

_You sing to me every night._

_Oh, beloved what a love you have given to me,_

_I am your prisoner._

My every step now follows_My every feelings can feel you_

_When you are not near._

_You have made me your_

_Prisoner of your heart,_

_Don't let me go ever,_

_I am yours forever._

_Your steps everywhere._

_My reflection is not now mine_

_I can see you there,_


	4. First kiss

**Pocahontas & John shared their first kiss in a magical night. Their thoughts------**

**_All the sounds of the worlds_**

**_Became silent _**

**_To us._**

**_All the realities of the life _**

**_Became valueless like a fallen leaf._**

**_' Time & tide waits for none'_**

**_Was just a meaningless proverb._**

**_All the times of the world_**

**_Stood still between us,_**

**_For some momments._**

**_Rivers stopped their journey_**

**_For us._**

**_May be they wanted to feel_**

**_Some of our happiness._**

**_And we were like an_**

**_Ancient Greek sculpture,_**

**_Searching for the ancient happiness._**

**_In your lips,_**

**_Our first kiss._**


	5. Wating

_**John was shot by Ratcliffe. He should go back to England for treatment. Pocahontas let him go. But she was waiting for his return. Her thoughts---------**_

_Under the blood red sky,_

_Once I let you go._

_I know you will come back some day;_

_And I am here for you._

_How many years have passed?_

_I don't know._

_But my waiting has not yet ended._

_The path of yours is now_

_Full of colors of the spring,_

_If you come back._

_In the noon of summer,_

_When the sun shines in the middle of the sky,_

_I am still here at the door_

_To see your thirsty eyes._

_In the rain, when the rivers full to the brim,_

_I am still waiting for you,_

_If you come back to me._

_May be in an autumn,_

_You will come back;_

_I am here waiting for you forever._

_May be the wind will sing_

_To your ears,_

_Saying in the lonely nights-_

_I am here._

_May be in winter_

_You will come._

_Still I am here,_

_Waiting for you alone._

_I don't know how long I should wait_

_But I will wait for you always_.


	6. A song of spring

**John Smith returned to Pocahontas after a year. His thoughts------**

**_In this beautiful morning of spring,_**

**_I can hear your song_**

**_In the endless horizon._**

**_In this glorious morning,_**

**_I came to your door,_**

**_Only for you._**

**_Take me in your _**

**_Warm embrace,_**

**_Give me your warm kiss._**

**_Let the flowers bloom_**

**_To welcome our love again._**


	7. A night of love

**Pocahontas & John Smith got married at last. In the magical night of their love Pocahontas' thoughts-------**

_Let the night pass,_

_In your warm embrace._

_In every kiss you_

_Give me the promise_

_For another._

_Let the night never pass,_

_Let the love be warmer._

_Take me in your arms,_

_Hold me tight,_

_Kiss me again & again._

_Let every night be-_

_Full of love always._


	8. The lost dream

**Pocahontas & John lived many years together happily. They were married & had 2 children. After 8 years of their marraige Pocahontas died. After her death John found his world lonely & meaningless. His thoughts---------**

**_How many years have passed,_**

**_I don't know._**

**_Looking into your eyes._**

**_How many silent momments _**

**_How many wonderful years._**

**_Once at the edge of silence,_**

**_I held your hands in mine._**

**_With the promise to be _**

**_Together forever._**

**_Then,_**

**_How many years have passed_**

**_Holding your hands._**

**_We walked along the same path,_**

**_For the same dream together._**

**_Now,_**

**_Your hands are not in mine,_**

**_My hands are empty._**

**_The dreams are lost_**

**_With you-_**

**_In the endless horizon._**

**_Where can I find you_**

**_My tearful eyes want to see you_**

**_Again & again._**

**_Once upon a dream_**

**_We stood together,_**

**_At the edge of silence._**

**_Now, I am all alone_**

**_With the endless lonelyness._**


End file.
